Rape
by Tigeress33565
Summary: Well. This sucks. I look around the narrow ally way that I was stuck in. Two large people blocked the exit. In addition, another one blocked the other way around. And they all looked creepy. Like, stare at you with that gleam of wicked intent, creepy...


Well. This sucks. I look around the narrow ally way that I was stuck in. Two large people blocked the exit. In addition, another one blocked the other way around. Moreover, they all looked creepy. Like, stare at you with that gleam of wicked intent, creepy.

Yeah. This sucks. And it is all his fault. If it weren't for that stupid guy, I would not be here! I would be at home. Curled up on the coach. Watching movies with Roxas, and his boyfriend Axel.

Well, I would be watching movies. They would be doing something else. Something I would rather not think about. Really, I wouldn't.

But back to the point. Instead of sitting on the coach. I'm standing in a dark ally. Surrounded by three bulky, creepy, probably-able-to-take-me-out-with-a-pinky-finger guys. This is bad.

And all because that dipstick from school dared me to stay the night in the ally ways on the bad side of town Friday.

And silly old me agreed. Because I have never, ever, ever, ever turned down a dare before. And being sixteen, I thought I could do it.

I was wrong. So now I'm cursing the fat kid, Pete. Cold, slightly hungry and trapped by rapist-looking men.

"Uh. Can you move?' I finally snap in annoyance.

"And if I don't?" one smirked.

I paused. Really, I should have had some sort of comeback ready. "Move or...or...or I'll ask Roxas, to tell Axel to burn you!" I glared at them defiantly. One of them laughed.

"You act as if we are gonna leave enough of you to ever talk to your friends again." he said. Well. That did not sound very good.

"I don't have any money. I don't have a car. And...I'm not rich enough to be held for ransom. Soooo...Move." I replied quickly. They all laugh and I gulp. "Your cute. I think I know enough way to use you besides money." the biggest one grins. Wickedly. "N-no. I'm good. Thanks. Well see ya'." I smile nervously. Turning around I try to bolt around the only man. But he catches me by the shirt. "Well, He's fast. And light." the goon who grabbed me sneered. I yelped as he slammed me into a wall.

"Damn." I hiss. "And, I thought Seifer was bad..." I muttered.

Okay. Your probably wondering who Seifer is, right? Well, he is the our (as in my and his) schools bully gone good.

He's mean to everyone but his two friends.

(Fuu, a small chick with short silver hair and pretty red eyes. And Rai. A big brunette dude, with brown eyes. But he only beats up the other bullies.)

But when I say mean to everyone.

I mean, everyone in the school except the freshmen. Well, excluding me, anyway.

For some reason. On my first week there, we got into ten fights, ten of which he won. And five arguments. Four of which he won. I beat him on the 'dissect the frog' thing. Those poor frog's almost got killed. Sadly I can't really say I won, since, we were fighting for the same thing.

We just wanted to make another thing to fight over. Now that we have established that he is my arch rival in almost everything. Even things we agree on. He is also my crush. Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. I'm gay. And I'm in like-love with my rival of hell.

Who is two years older then me, and there fore off limits to freshmen. All high school students know that only freshmen girls, pretty girls at that, can date anyone over the next year. Otherwise the younger gets picked on, or made fun off by everyone. And not to mention, we are both males. He's straight and he's my enemy.

I was brought out of my little world of info by the hard ground making contact with my back. "Oh." I muttered. I tensed when I felt a wondering hand touch my stomach. "Get off!" I snarled. Pushing up, I ended up throwing the guy off me and onto a wall. There was a crack and he yelped in pain.

"You little shit! Your gonna pay for that! Ken! Ted! Hold him down." the leader growled.

I tried to struggle. But 'Ted' held me down. 'Ken' grabbed one of my arms. While Ted grabbed the other. "Hmm...He's really girly looking. It should be like fucking a girl. Right?" the big guy asked.

Ted shrugged. "I don't know." he muttered.

My eyes grew wide. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!!! YOUR GONNA RAPE ME AND YOUR JUST NOW ASKING HOW TO DO IT!!!! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WILL YOU LET ME THE HELL GO!!!" I screeched. Renewing my struggles for freedom.

But one well aimed and head jarring punch to my head left my world spinning.

"Let...go...gonna...kill...you..." and that was when three shadows fell over us. 'Ted' and 'Ken' suddenly weren't there and I backed up into the wall. Shaking from the shock of almost getting _fucking raped_!

That is not an everyday event for most people! "I hate Pete!" I whispered as I saw one of the shadows knock out Ken.

"S-Seifer!" Ted was able to stutter out before a smaller, more feminine shadow knocked the shit out of him.

At any other time, I probably would have snickered and thought 'Haha. He just got knocked out by a girlish person.' but right now I was in shock.

And the fact that my would-be rapist just stuttered out my crush/rivals name in fear, well, that SURE AS HELL DID NOT HELP!!! If that was the Seifer I knew, I was in soooo much crap it wasn't even funny. Well. To a bystander it would be funny. But since I'm the victim. It's not funny.

If that was the Seifer I always fought with, then he just saw me almost getting raped.

He saw me in one of the most venerable positions I had ever been in. And I really doubt he would hesitate to exploit that weakness.

I am now and forever scared of bulky, creepy, probably-able-to-take-me-out-with-a-pinky-finger guys. I suddenly felt the urge to cry. And usually I would squish this urge. Then powder it to a fine dust. Put it in flower make dough balls, and feed it to fish. But for some reason, I just started to cry. Hiding my face in my still shaking knees.

I sobbed quietly as I heard the noise of the ally. The pained cry from the leader made me shake harder.

My arms wrapping around my legs and hugging them tighter.

So when I heard three sets of foot steps, you can't blame me for freezing up. Or forgetting that those three nice shadows, one of which could have been Seifer, had knocked out the three guys trying to hurt me. And when a body knelt in front of me, you definitely can't blame me for trusting out with a really hard kick to knock the body back.

But when I heard a very familiar and almost comforting, were I not afraid said grunter would never leave me alone about this run in and my near-rape experience, grunt of pain.

I looked up from my knee's just slightly. To see that it was indeed Seifer. And his two friends/lackeys. I noticed an exit. Right next to Rai.

Who happened to be helping a winded Seifer up. I took my chance. Bolting up surprising the only up right person and running out of the ally in a panic.

I heard a "Shit! Hayner!" from Seifer.

But I ran harder. Now. Because of my extremely shaky legs, I was only running half as fast as usual.

Luckily, that was still pretty fast. So it was quiet easy to out run Rai.

And apparently they had a buddy system going on here. 'Cause, Fuu immediately backed off to stay with him.

Sadly, Seifer was almost as fast as me when I was going full speed. So I was no match for his longer legs. As he lunged for me, I made a sharp turn into an ally.

"Dead end!" I screamed to myself as I hid behind a large trash can. Seifer entered seconds later. "Hayner!" he called soothingly. Yeah, right. Like your not thinking up ways to make fun off me.

"Please come out. I'll take you home. Or to Roxas' house. Or that red head you hang with. But you gotta come out. Those guys aren't coming after you." he called calmingly.

I almost came out then.

I moved my foot. But it hit a bottle. And the load clang made me whimper.

My hands clamped over my mouth. I was mortified. First, my crush finds me in an ally with three big guys. He probably thinks I'm a freaking whore. And then, I fucking kick him!

After he saw me freaking crying! And ran away. Make him chase me for ten minutes. And then make him hit a wall, trying to get me to calm down. And now after all of that black-mail waiting to happen,

I fucking WHIMPER!

What the hell...

But he is suddenly there. In front of me. And I have nowhere to go.

The wall is behind me. The trash can on my left. The dead end on my right. And Seifer blocking the only exit. But the big man from before flashed into my mind.

Him blocking the exit. The other two coming at me from behind. The wall suddenly felt like the two guys. I leapt forward.

Shaking and forgetting that Seifer was there. Well, I remembered when I crashed into him. And when his arms wrapped around me to keep balance. Just like my arms went around his neck on quick instinct.

"Finally throwing yourself at me, I see." he whispered.

I shivered. "The wall pushed me." I muttered.

Yet, neither of us let go. One of his arms loosened and he brought his hand up to my face. Cupping my chin, he lifted it up.

Leaning in slowly. And when our lips touched. Wow...It was pure bliss for me. I kissed back softly. The kiss stayed chaste though, I was still in shock.

But when we did pull away, Seifer was smiling softly at me. And I probably had a goofy grin on my face. "Well, now that, that is settled. Let's get you to Roxas', Hmm?" he whispered.

I nodded. Still smiling slightly. Wow. I just kissed Seifer. As in, Hot bully gone good, Seifer. And he kissed back!

Roxas groaned as a knocking at his door woke him and his boyfriend up.

"Lamer! Pyro Pedo! Open up!" Seifer called through the door.

"Don't insult people in the middle of the night!" Hayner was heard, which caused Roxas to growl and get up. Axel moaned and got put of the bed too.

"Yes?" Roxas glared as he opened the door. Hayner's crumpled appearance awoke him fully and he ignored Seifer as he ushered the scrapped up blonde into the house.

"What the hell happened?" Axel asked as he shook his head to wake himself up.

"Chickenwuss got attacked." Seifer sighed in almost anger.

"What!?" Roxas cried while Axel looked almost shocked. But not really.

Hayner rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't that big a deal." he murmured.

Seifer gave him a raised eyebrow. "Sure...Anyway, He's staying here tonight." Seifer smirked as Axel glared him.

Roxas rolled his eyes at the two men before standing up.

Seifer grinned evilly before pulling a confused Hayner up and dipping him. Much to the shock of everyone else, including Axel, (Finally. This dude is never shocked!) he then kissed him, making Hayner blush red and wrap his arms around Seifer's neck.

After the kiss ended, the blonde bad-bully-gone-good stood the dazed boy back up, and left the house smugly.

Roxas stared speechlessly after him, his mouth hung open and he was silent for a while, a while in which Hayner shook himself out of his daze and set back down, and Axel smirked at him. The quiet 'Told you so..." directed at Hayner from the redhead was what snapped him out of it. He blinked, closed his mouth, and closed his eyes. Roxas waved his hand in front of his face dismissively, "I'm...not even going to ask..." he murmured as he walking back into his bedroom, leaving Axel to follow him, and Hayner to make his way to the familiar guest room of the other blonde's house.


End file.
